RWBY: Enter the Okami
by Vindicare40k
Summary: While undergoing her initiation into Beacon Academy, Ruby Rose stumbles upon a long lost power that could forever reshape the world of Remnant and bring forth a new age of peace. But dark forces conspire against the light, and threaten to extinguish it entirely...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own either RWBY or Okami._

 _Sorry for throwing up this new story, but after replaying Okami HD (Highly recommended) and noticing some pretty similar concepts my brain would not rest till I wrote this. It was either this or a Witcher (Also highly recommended) crossover, which would also be cool, but alas, I know more about Okami than I do the Witcher._

"Birdie NOO!" A horrified yell echoed across the sky as a red-and-black clad girl, looking something akin to Little Red Riding Hood, soared through the air after accidentally crashing into and killing a Nevermore.

This was Ruby Rose, fifteen-year-old Huntress-in-training, currently undergoing her initiation into Beacon Academy, along with all the other first year students. The initiation? Being literally flung off a platform at high speeds into a forest filled with terrifying monsters called the Creatures of Grimm, survive the landing, meet up with another student who, upon eye contact, will be your partner for the four years at school, and then hike your way to a set of ruins and retrieve a relic. Whichever pair of partners picks up the same relics as you will become a team of four.

Simple stuff realy.

As the forest got closer and closer Ruby aimed her weapon, a red mechanical scythe that also acted as a high calibre sniper rifle lovingly named Crescent Rose, and fired a few shots to lose some momentum.

Now going a tad bit slower then before, Ruby transformed Crescent Rose into it's scythe form and hooked the blade around a branch to swing down safely onto the forest floor. As she landed in a crouched position her thoughts turned to finding her older sister, one of three people she knew at the school, as she set off running into the forest.

'Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find-' "Yang! Yang!" Ruby yelled out into the woods as she ran. She started to mentally panic at the idea of not being able to find and pair up with her sister.

'This is bad, this is really bad. What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first?' As Ruby was caught up in thought she was blissfully unaware of a small, little hole in the ground that still caused her to trip and stumble into a bush...

...A bush that happened to be hiding a large cave that she then slid down into, looking very much like Alice.

"Ahhhh! Oof!" It was a near sixty-five degree ledge that dropped off onto a grassy platform. With a small thud the red girl hit the softer-than-expected grass. As she picked herself up, checking to see if anything had been broken and brushing off the twigs and dirt on her clothes, she took note of her surroundings. What she saw was wholly unexpected and completely extraordinary.

"Woah..." Ruby stated in awe of what she had stumbled upon. It was the most beautiful spring she had ever seen. There were a dozen cherry trees on each side a grassy pathway and a much larger thirteenth could be seen at the end of the pathway. Illuminated by fire from wooden torches, though sunlight from several openings in the roof of the giant cave added a sense of divine natural lighting in the area, the place was surprisingly well lit for what looked to be just some cave hundreds of feet underground. Several waterfalls could be seen pouring off into an abyss surrounding the platform that the spring sat upon. At the top of a small hill, a pond of crystal clear water sat in front of a shrine with a wolf statue on it. The wolf was in a standing position and appeared to be howling skyward.

Ruby's body moved on its own as she walked up the hill and towards the wolf. Something about the place seemed supernatural, as there was no way this place could have been formed naturally. That and the constant feeling of peace and calm she had now in contrast to the panic that was eating at her moments ago. As Ruby got to the pond she saw that several stepping stones acted as a bridge towards the statue. Carefully stepping on each one as she got closer and closer to the wolf, she could swear she saw a red glow began to emerge from the wolf's stone body.

Normally after one falls into a hidden sanctuary of supernatural beauty and stumbles upon a statue of a wolf on a shrine glowing red, they call it quits and turn right back around and go on their merry way. Ruby Rose was anything but normal however. Her childish curiosity demanded that she investigate and touch the red glow. As she slowly reached out her hand she felt the warmth of the sun wash over her and a bright flash blinded her temporarily.

"Oww.! Okay, that was not very nice..." Ruby muttered to herself as she rubbed her eyes to get back her vision. When she did regain her sense of sight, the statue of a wolf was gone, and in it's place was an actual wolf.

Not only was there a wolf, but it was covered in crimson markings on its face, legs, and body, had a tail shaped like a calligraphy brush, and had an all white mane. Ruby had to blink a couple of time to make sure she was not going crazy. Seeing the wolf still there and now looking at her while wagging its tail Ruby reacted in the most acceptable way. Freaking out.

"AH! What the heck! What just happened!? Why are you glowing!?" As Ruby began to panic the wolf calmly walked up to her and delivered a playful headbutt to the girl's stomach. Ruby let out an 'oof' as she landed on her butt. She went to shoot the wolf a glare for the attack but saw it just sitting there making eye contact with her. Several awkward seconds of silence passed as Ruby began to feel like the red and white wolf was somehow judging her.

"Soooo...what's up?" Ruby asked the wolf, not really expecting a response. Well, at this point she didn't know what to expect, so if the wolf had just opened it's gabber and began to talk away it wouldn't have been that shocking.

"*Bark*" The wolf let out a seemingly friendly bark as it wagged its tail a bit faster. Ruby, lacking the ability to speak wolf, or any form of the canine language for that matter, just assumed that meant 'pretty good'.

"Well...that's nice." A single bark was all she received in reply. Slowly standing up Ruby looked at the white wolf with a suspicious eye. Was this part of the initiation? Was this some unknown friendly/kind of a j*** Grimm? Or did she just stumble on something that should probably have been better off left alone?

"So...I'm going to go now, I kinda have a test I'm supposed to be doing." The wolf titled it's head in confusion as Ruby gave her excuse for getting out of it's cave.

"Well you see, I was supposed to find my sister so we could be partners and I wouldn't have to interact with strange people because I don't see how talking to people relates to fighting monsters. But I fell down this hole, activated some weird wolf statue thing, and now I'm probably never gonna find Yang and I'll get stuck with some stranger and have to be social." Ruby quickly ranted at a rate close to near unintelligible as the pressure of today was starting to get to her.

Taking some deep breaths after her vent she looked down to see the wolf was asleep on the ground. A massive sweat drop appeared on her head as her eye twitched at the wolf's lack of attention. Letting out a sigh Ruby turned around and began to walk towards the cave she tumbled down.

The rocky slope that lead up to the hole she fell down was a good forty feet above where she currently stood. No problem for someone with Aura, the manifestation of one's soul. Leaping up onto the ledge Ruby began to run back into the forest but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the wolf outside waiting for her. Doing a double take to where the wolf had been asleep and seeing the spot now vacant, barring some flowers that had inexplicably grown there, Ruby's head shot back to the crimson marked wolf.

"How did you do that?" She asked the canine in shock. A single bark emitted from the wolf, possibly revealing it's secret, but alas Ruby was still incapable of understanding barks in their natural form. Ruby slowly began to walk past the wolf as she got further away from the cave. The wolf followed her movements with it's head and saw her try and dart off into the woods. "Try" being the key word. As soon as Ruby began to run into the woods the wolf was once again in front of her. Now she was starting to get frustrated.

"...Okay, look here Mr. Wolf...or Mrs. Wolf, don't really know what you are, I have a test I need to be doing and if I don't find someone soon to be my partner I might not make it into Beacon and never fulfill my dream of becoming a Huntress. So either you need to tell me what you want or please move." Ruby attempted to reason with the wolf. Letting out two barks the wolf then pointed hunting dog style towards a direction in the woods. Staring at it for a few seconds Ruby then raised an eyebrow.

"...So what you want is over there?" She guessed. The apparently very intelligent wolf let out a sigh as it then scooped up and tossed Ruby onto it's back. Letting out an eep at the sudden forced movement Ruby was forced to hang on as the wolf darted into the direction it had pointed.

As it would turn out the wolf had some serious speed to it as the trees of the forest seemingly passed by in a blur.

"Where are we going!?" Ruby tried to ask as her question was shaken up by the wolf's running. The wolf made one graceful bound over a large tree and landed in a dead stop. The momentum launched Ruby off of it's back as she landed with a roll and rose to her feet.

"Ow…" Looking directly ahead Ruby made eye contact with someone. A girl, dressed in a snow white and light blue combat skirt and white heel wedged boots that went up to her calf. Her hair was as white as the wolf's fur and was done up in an off-centered ponytail. A crooked scar down her left eye was the only blemish on her pale face. This was Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and someone Ruby had not made a good first impression on. In fact she may have accidentally blown her up. But hey, accidents happen. Ruby put on a light smile as Weiss made an about face and walked away.

"Wait! Where you going? We're supposed to be teammates..." Ruby said dejectedly as she kicked some of the dirt on the forest floor. The wolf walked up the side and let out a small whimper catching her attention. Ruby patted the wolf on the head as she gave it a half smile.

"Thanks for trying." The wolf's attention turned to where Weiss had walked away as the white dressed girl came storming back for some reason and began to pull away Ruby by her red cloak.

"By no means does this make us friends," Weiss stated.

"You came back!" Ruby cheered as she pumped her arms into the air. The wolf let out a happy bark and began to trot behind Ruby. The bark caught Weiss's attention as she now acknowledged the wolf's presence.

"...What is that?" She asked the black-and-red haired girl.

"Oh! This is a wolf I found in a cave. I know that sounds weird but it's actually pretty cool! So far it's moved super fast, can understand me, and it has some neat red markings!" Ruby answered as the wolf barked in apparent approval. Weiss looked at Ruby in confusion and back to the white wolf.

"What red markings? It's completely white." Weiss told her new teammate. Now it was Ruby's turn to look confused.

"What do you mean all white? A good quarter of it has these really ornate crimson markings."

"Are you hallucinating? It's all white."

"No, you must have eye problems, it clearly has red on it."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

As both girls continued to bicker about there being any red markings on the wolf, neither noticed the bushes behind them begin to rustle. A few pairs of red glowing eyes could been seen before several large werewolf-like creatures with white bone-like patrutions on their body and head appeared.

Beowolves, a kind of Grimm. And there were a lot of them. The white wolf that was accompanying the two girls began to snarl at the approaching creatures, catching the attention of the two arguing teens.

"Beowolves!" Ruby called out as she transformed her weapon into its scythe form. Weiss meanwhile drew a white rapier that had a revolver-esque cylinder acting as the guard. Each one of the 'barrels' had a different vial of Dust, the energy source that had given Mankind a chance against the Grimm.

The wolf crouched down into a near pouncing position and snarled at the Grimm. Ruby acted first as she shot towards one of the Grimm at incredible speed and sliced the creature in two.

Weiss shot forward with her rapier and, using a vial of red Dust, sliced down one of the Grimm with a blast of fire.

Both girls, seeking to use the momentum of their first attacks, lunged for the next Grimm they saw. Unfortunately, it happened to be the same one, and both girls collided in the air in front of the werewolf-like monster.

"Watch where you're going!" Weiss yelled at Ruby.

"Hey, I had this one!" Ruby yelled back. The girls were about to descend into yet another yelling match but the Grimm, feeling slightly ignored, decided now it would attack. Letting out a roar it made a wide swipe with its claws to gore the two distracted girls. However, a mysterious force apparently decided today was the day this Grimm would have its head magically cut off mid swing. The creature's head tumbled through the air as the body fell with a thud and began to vanish into a dark mist.

Both teens' eyes widened as they just saw a Grimm decapitation (Somewhere else in the forest the blonde half-sister of Ruby let out a laugh, for she had sensed a crappy pun being made). Looking around for another potential Hunter trainees, the girls' search drew a blank for other people.

What it did show was the wolf sitting in the middle of a horde of dead, dissolving Grimm, all missing various limbs. The wolf let out a happy bark at the red and white teens. Weiss's eyes had a look of pure shock and confusion as she rapidly looked around for anyone else, refusing to believe what she was seeing implied. Ruby, however, had stars in her silver eyes as she dashed over to the snow-white colored canine with red markings, leaving behind a bunch of rose petals.

"Did you do all this!?" Ruby asked the wolf excitedly as she picked it up from under the arms.

"*Bark*" The wolf let out happily as it wagged its tail. Ruby took that as a yes and began to gush over how she had found a magic wolf that could tear Grimm apart with ease.

"Oh, don't be silly you dolt. There is now way that mutt did all this. There must be another student nearby...Whose Semblance is invisibility or uses a sniper rifle," Weiss tried to rationalize.

"Nope! There is no else around and bullets wouldn't leave cuts like that." Ruby threw back her own rationel at the heiress. Weiss let out an aggravated sigh at her partner's childish nonsense. The heiress' eyes lit up with an idea on how to put this rubbish aside.

"I'll tell you what Ruby. I will concede that the mutt did all of this if that boulder over there suddenly is sliced into precisely one-hundred pieces." Weiss said as she closed her eyes and put on a smug smirk as she pointed over to a very large boulder near some trees. The sounds of something heavy hitting the ground hit her ears as her eyes shot open and saw the boulder lying in...a great many pieces.

"I'll count!" Ruby yelled out as she sprinted over to the remains of the rock and counted at super speed. Weiss looked down to the snow white wolf in shock and saw something that rattled her to her core. The formerly all-white wolf in her eyes now had faint red markings on its body and face. The wolf had a large smile on its face as it wagged its tail in amusement. Weiss could not form words for a while as Ruby appeared very close to Weiss with a sly smile.

"There are exactly a hundred pieces of rock." She stated as she let some of the debris and dust fall from her hand.

"...H-h-how?" Weiss stammered out as she could not look away from the now sleeping wolf. Ruby just shrugged as she walked over to wake the lazy canine up.

"I dunno. But it was a statue when I found it in the cave so maybe we have some awesome super magic wolf with us!" Ruby cheered out at the end as the crimson-marked wolf let out a bark of approval and did a standing backflip with no effort at all. Weiss could only walk robotically after the red girl and her wolf as they ventured further into the woods to find the relics somewhere deep in the forest. All the while looking at the apparently magical wolf as she tried to come to terms with what had just transpired in the past twenty minutes alone.

Amaterasu Okami, Goddess of the Sun, Master of all Celestial Brush Techniques, Origin of All That is Good, and Mother to us all was quite amused with how her recent awakening had gone. She had slumbered for several thousand years after defeating Yami, The Lord of Darkness and returning to her full power.

Having Nippon cleansed of demons, she decided a small nap was in order. However, she may have lost track of time and ended up turning to stone in order to retain her powers. When she had been awoken by a very innocent and kind young girl, in a world consumed by monsters and evil, she had felt it her duty to watch over and protect her, if not out of a need to help her fight off the new darkness she sensed, then out of a maternal sense.

So far her job had been met with surprisingly easy obstacles since the Grimm encountered so far were about on par with the demons she had combated long ago, but the girl's social awkwardness with other people was apparent with her partner alone. Letting out a sigh as she walked alongside Ruby, with Weiss still tailing behind after being able to see only part of her true form. These Creatures of Grimm may or may not be as bad as the demons she once vanquished back when the world was still young, but they would not be allowed to prevail over the light. That much she would guarantee.


	2. An Odd Day

_Disclaimer: Don't own either RWBY or Okami._

"It's definitely this way," Weiss said as she walked in a random direction through the forest. Ruby sat next to Amaterasu on the grass as Weiss changed her mind and began to walk back in the other direction.

"I meant this way. It's definitely this way...

"...Alright it's official…we passed it," As Ruby sat picking the grass Amaterasu followed the white-clothed girl's movements with her head. Looking at Ruby and releasing a small whine, the scythe wielder sighed as she stood to face Weiss.

"Why can't you admit you have no idea where we're going?"

"Because I know exactly where we're going," Weiss stated in a not-so-confident matter-of-fact tone. "We're going to the forest temple."

"Ugh..." Ruby sighed at her partner's answer. Amaterasu let out an equally annoyed growl from the ground and began to trot over to the girls.

"Oh, stop it. You don't know where we are either!" Weiss yelled at Ruby.

"Well, at least I'm not acting like I know everything!" Ruby yelled back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a big stupid j*** and I hate you!" Ruby rather childishly pointed at Weiss.

"Ugh, just keep moving," Weiss groaned as she walked away from Ruby.

"'Oh just keep moving, hurry up, wah, watch where you're going.' Why do you have to be so bossy?" Ruby mocked Weiss. At being called bossy the heiress made an about face and began to yell at Ruby again. Before the argument could further explode, however, both girls inexplicably became drenched in rain. The bizarre part? It was only raining where they were standing.

"What the heck?!" Both girls cried as they attempted to cover themselves from the rain. The rain then vanished as quickly as it appeared, having stayed around just long enough to stop their arguing.

Weiss and Ruby both began to try and ring out the water in their clothes as Amaterasu's bark drew both of their attentions. She was sitting there, totally dry, in a meadow of flowers with a very happy expression on her face.

"...What?" Weiss managed to mumble out as the two stared at the red-and-white wolf for a few awkward seconds. Slicing up a few Beowolves was one thing, something that an ordinary animal with an unlocked Aura could do. But making it rain? THAT was something no animal should be capable of.

"And you! Well…you are just freaky!" Weiss now pointed a finger at the wolf. Amaterasu's head shot back in apparent shock and anger at being called a freak.

"Like that! That right there is not normal wolf behavior!" Weiss called out the overly expressive animal.

"Hey, leave it alone okay!" Ruby then yelled at Weiss in protection of her new friend. A loud screech from above prevented Weiss from rebutting further as massive avian Grimm flew overhead. The giant bird was known as a Nevermore and seeing it gave Ruby and idea.

"Weiss, hang on! Wolfy...uh, I'm gonna guess you can get up there yourself?" Ruby said as Amaterasu barked in confirmation. The girl then grabbed Weiss around the waist and fired several rounds out of Crescent Rose into the ground as a means of propulsion.

The heiress let out a loud shriek as she was caught off guard by her younger teammate's action. The duo flew skyward as Ruby rapidly pulled the trigger of her gun-scythe hybrid until they landed on the Nevermore's back. As Weiss was trying to regain her balance, Ruby looked over the side of the giant beast to see the white wolf was running at an unnatural speed towards a small lake. The thing that drew most of her attention, though, was the trail of flowers that grew out of the ground wherever the wolf stepped.

"Hurry up, Wolfy!" Ruby called out. She rather regretted having to call the white lupine such a demeaning name, but she wasn't sure if it had an actual name or not. She would have to ask it after all this initiation stuff was done.

"You idiot! What are you thinking?! And what are you yelling at!?" Weiss looked over the side of the Nevermore as well to see the next set of bizarre things the wolf could do. They consisted of the wolf sprinting across the water of the pond, leaving behind a trail of lily pads, and the water shooting up into a pillar. As the wolf stood on top of the torrent, they then watched as it cleared a good seventy-five foot jump to land on the bird with them.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered holding a sign with the number ten on it that seemingly came from nowhere. Weiss just face palmed and muttered something about not being surprised anymore.

Amaterasu let out a happy bark at the enthusiasm of the red-hooded girl, and the slight suffering of Weiss. The sooner the heiress came to terms with a magical wolf capable of feats even the most skilled Huntsman would be incapable of the better.

The Nevermore let out a loud screech at the feeling of three new occupants on its back and picked up it's flight speed to the point that Weiss and Ruby were now holding on for dear life. Amaterasu had simply opted to stand normally and as looking no worse for wear.

"Ruby, this was a terrible idea!" Weiss screamed out over the sound of the wind shooting past, threatening to pull them off and send them plummeting to the ground.

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby tried to reassure her partner.

"I am so far beyond worrying!"

"...In a good way?!" Ruby asked.

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!"

"Well, why don't we just jump!" Ruby suggested as Amaterasu yipped in approval of that plan.

Weiss, of course, disagreed.

"What! Are you insane?!" Weiss asked semi-rhetorically. She looked up to where Ruby used to be but found only an empty space. Amaterasu and Weiss looked at the spot in silence for a short moment until Weiss spoke her mind.

"Oh, you insufferable little brat!" Amaterasu looked over the edge of the bird and saw Ruby diving towards the ground. Incidentally, the ruins they were looking for were right below so hitching this ride was surprisingly worth the effort. Biting Weiss's skirt and tossing her onto her back, defying gravity once more, Amaterasu lept off the side of the Nevermore and began to fall towards the earth, Weiss shrieking and holding on for dear life.

"Look out below!" Ruby yelled towards the two people on the ground. One was Ruby's older half-sister, Yang Xiao Long, a blonde, purple-eyed, and well-endowed seventeen year old who wore a tan vest with a yellow t-shirt underneath, along with a brown belt and black short shorts.

The other was much darker in dress tone in comparison to the bright yellow Yang. A black-haired, amber-eyed girl wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails that connected with a white sleeveless shirt that connected to her shorts. This was Blake Belladonna, one of the three people Ruby had meet the previous day.

Another person, one who Ruby hadn't noticed until before, just slammed into her mid air and caused them both to crash into a tree. As Amaterasu landed with a light puff of dirt flying up from the ground with Weiss clinging to her fur with all her might, she looked over to make sure Ruby was okay. The young man who had collided with Ruby hung upside down in a tree next to the young Huntress-in- training. He was a blond, blue eyed teen who wore a black-and-red hoodie along with blue jeans. The armor over his hoodie, and his sword and shield made him look akin to a knight, though the goddess could tell that was probably not the case.

"...Did your sister and a wolf carrying Weiss just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang, who could only stare, dumbfounded.

Suddenly, charging out of the forest came a massive bear-like Grimm, known as an Ursa. As it reared up and roared, a purple blast hit it from behind, and it collapsed to the ground, dead.

"Yee-haw!" An orange-haired, pink-and-white, combat skirt-dressed girl yelled out as she fell off it's back.

"Aww, it's broken!" The girl seemed pretty distraught that her ride was stopped by the Creature's death. As she stood on top of the Grimm, a boy wearing a green-and-black, side-buttoned long sleeve coat, with black hair in a queue with a magenta highlight came out from behind it. He knelt over as he tried to catch his breath while addressing the ginger-haired girl.

"Nora...please don't ever do that again," The boy said. These two were Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, friends since childhood despite the drastic contrast of personalities. As Ren looked over to where Nora had been, he saw only a blank spot. Looking around he spotted his bubbly best friend over at the ruins grabbing one of the relics. A golden rook chess piece.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sang as she played with the chess piece.

"Nora!"

"Oh! Hehehe, coming Ren!" Hearing her partner call for her, Nora stopped fooling around with the rook and dashed over to her partner.

"...Did those two just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked the still very confused Yang. Once again, however, the blonde was cut off when a red-haired girl wearing what looked to Amaterasu to be Greek armor came running out of the woods with a titanic scorpion-Grimm, a Deathstalker, following her.

"Jaune!" The redhead called out.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called from his dangling position in the tree. Ruby recovered from her daze and 'wooed' at the giant scorpion. As she jumped from the tree, Jaune called out to her in order to get some help down, but of course, she left before he could receive any help. Well, from her anyways. The branch Jaune was on was seemingly cut by an unknown force and the blond knight fell to the ground with a thump.

"My back..." Jaune groaned out on the forest floor. Weiss, still sitting on Amaterasu, just now doing her nails, looked down after seeing Jaune's tumble. She smiled, and patted Amaterasu on the head. She was starting to like this wolf.

"Ruby!" Yang cried out as she was reunited with her little sister.

"Yang!" Both sisters went to hug, but a certain hammer-wielder interrupted.

"Nora!" Nora shouted from in-between the two sisters. The ginger-haired girl soon fell over as the weight of a large wolf and a teenage girl on her back caught her off guard.

"*Bark*" Amaterasu joined in playfully.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake inquired once again. Yang was growing very tired at all the randomness surrounding her in such a short period of time and decided to vent by yelling.

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?" There were precisely two seconds of silence before an oak tree sprouted from the ground in between the still running Pyrrha and the Deathstalker.

Pyrrha was launched away from the Grimm by one of the branches and landed near the group while the Grimm slammed into the massive oak. As the group gathered looked around in confusion, Ruby and Weiss both shot their canine companion a look.

"Why did the one wolf you find with crazy abilities have to a sense of comedic timing?" Weiss asked rhetorically. The wolf apparently took offense to Weiss' criticism and knocked the pale girl off her back.

"Great, the gang's all here. Now we can all die together," Yang said sarcastically as she looked at the recovering Deathstalker.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby let out a battle cry as she shot towards the Grimm. As she neared it, ready to slice it in two with her baby, the creature slapped her out of the air with a pincer. As Ruby tumbled away she looked back to the group and tried to reassure them, failing miserably.

"Don't worry, totally fine." The worry in her voice was rather apparent. The Grimm let out a roar as it began to go after the red-hooded reaper.

"Ruby!" Yang cried out as she began running towards her sister. Amaterasu let out a battle cry in the form of a howl and quickly gained ground as she began to charge the Deathstalker. A loud screech from the sky alerted the group that the Nevermore had circled around and shot hundreds of its feathers out like throwing knives towards Ruby.

As the razor sharp feathers neared Ruby, a large gust of wind swatted them all to the side. Both Ruby, Yang and the Nevermore all stared at the blown away feathers in varying degrees of confusion and relief.

The Deathstalker, seeing an opportunity for an attack, plunged its stinger forward to impale Ruby in the back. Ruby turned just to see the large golden stinger approaching to end her life and shut her eyes to brace herself. A wall of ice, however, decided that that was not going to happen and imprisoned the stinger before it could get to Ruby.

"You are so childish," Ruby heard Weiss say from right next to her.

"Weiss?"

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style.

"...And I suppose I can be a bit…difficult. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you stop trying to show off, I'll be...nicer." Weiss told Ruby. Ruby opened her mouth to reply, but a massive bolt of lightning shooting down from the sky and vaporizing the Deathstalker demanded an immediate reaction. Like screaming in horror along with Weiss and everyone else.

"*Bark!*" Amaterasu said as she ran up to the gathered girls and inspected Ruby for injuries.

"What was that?!" Yang asked, looking at the now charred remains of the Grimm. Even with Lightning Dust, it would have taken an extremely large amount to create a bolt as large as that.

Ruby and Weiss simultaneously pointed to the white wolf as it finished looking over Ruby.

"I don't get it," Yang responded to their gesture. It was a normal looking white wolf that didn't appear any different from any other wolf. Ruby and her partner let out an exasperated sigh.

"It would take too long to explain and, even then, we don't know what the full deal is," her sister answered as they began to walk back to join the group. All of whom looked as confused as Yang did about the origins of the lightning strike. Any questions were cut off by Jaune pointing out that the Nevermore was circling back yet again. The eight gathered Hunters-in-training made an executive call: Grab a chess piece and RUN.

As they sprinted through the ruins over a large chasm with Amaterasu in tow, the Nevermore let out a shriek and smashed through the bridge the teens were currently running across. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and Amaterasu were stuck on the side they were just coming from as Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss were across the valley.

The sounds of roaring cause the former to turn around and see a massive Ursa Major rushing towards them.

As both groups prepared to engage their respective Grimm, Amaterasu was nowhere to be seen. She crept away into one of the ruin's towers to keep an eye on the action. She would interfere if need be, of course, but the children would need to be able to fight their own battles. So the Goddess of Creation watched as the future teams of RWBY and JNPR fought and bested two Grimm thought to be well above a first year student's level with the use of teamwork and clever strategy. She would join them after their victory eventually, but for now a nap was in order.

Sorry about the non-fight between the teams and the Grimm, but the fight is pretty much the same as it was in the show, just JNPR fought an Ursa Major instead. Plus it's like four in the morning here and I am tired, but also wanted to finish this.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own either RWBY or Okami._

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team CRDL. Lead by Cardin Winchester." A silver haired man with glasses wearing a green suit spoke in Beacon Academy's amphitheatre. This was Professor Ozpin, headmaster of the school, and the one to let Ruby in two years early.

Gathered in the amphitheatre, all the students that managed to retrieve the relics from the ruins and pass their initiation stood, waiting to be assigned into their teams..

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work as team JNPR. Lead by Jaune Arc." Jaune's confusion at being named the leader was clear, but Pyrrha gave him a smile and a comradely punch in the arm.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work as team RWBY. Lead by Ruby Rose." Ozpin finished. Yang hugged her sister while Amaterasu barked in celebration. The lack of questioning at a wolf from the forest being taken into a school filled with kids may have been disturbing to some(Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin's right hand lady and a professor of the school) but Ozpin allowed it. He saw no harm in allowing the girls to have a pet, and so far the wolf was well behaved.

The main reason though was something he had kept to himself and not informed Goodwitch of. While she had been watching the students on the security footage from the forest during the initiation, he had seen some of the miraculous things the wolf had done and wanted to investigate further. But that would have to some latter since now was the beginning of the year and unfortunately that meant a lot of paperwork for him.

As team RWBY and JNPR walked to their designated dorms, which incidentally were right across the hall from each other, those who had not gotten a good look of Amaterasu turned to the wolf next to Ruby and asked the young girl several questions.

"Soooo what's up with the dog?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't sure on the school policy for pets and also didn't remember Ruby having the white furred creature before.

"Pretty sure it's a wolf, and I found him..uh her...uh it during the initiation." Ruby explained while rubbing the back of her. Weiss sighed and facepalmed as the rest of the group gave her incredulous stares.

"You found a random wolf in the forest and decided to have it tag along with you? Isn't that a little dangerous?" Pyrrha asked with a raised eyebrow. Ruby had the good sense to look sheepish at that, while Yang stared at her sister with a deadpan expression.

"...Well it seemed nice and was helping me out so I figured it would be fine to keep around. Plus it did help me and Weiss against a group of Beowulf's and the Death Stalker." Ruby justified to the group. At the reminder of the lightning vaporizing the Grimm the rest of team RWBY and JNPR looked over to Amaterasu. She was sleeping, having lost interest in what was being discussed. Ruby poked the white wolf on the head to wake it up so she would have some backup in this conversation. Even if her back up didn't really talk.

"So, my little sis says you can do some pretty interesting stuff there pooche. Now I may not be able to speak wolf, but I will get some answers from you understand?" Yang crouched down to eye level with the snowy wolf and stared at Amaterasu's blank expression for any signs of emotion. All she got was a silent stare from the panting wolf.

"Ya know we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Yang attempted to intimidate while punching her hand. But alas Amaterasu held strong against the blonde's threat of possible violence.

"We are not going to beat it up!" Ruby yelled as she shot in front of Yang with her arms spread out to protect Amaterasu.

"I wasn't going to beat it up! Just hold it out the window till it spilled the beans." Yang retorted. While she really doubted that the lighting was done by the wolf, as well as the other "magical" things it had supposedly done, she did see it jump off a Nevermore several hundred feet in the air, with Weiss on it's back, and land just find. So either the wolf had a muscle structure of a god or it had an Aura activated like their family dog Zwei. The latter was more likely so it was the theory Yang was going with.

"...Are they actually arguing over interrogating a wolf or not?" Blake asked Weiss rhetorically.

"I can already feel the headaches down the road." Weiss mumbled as she pinched her nose. Ruby and Yang began yelling back and forth about whether the wolf would crack under pressure as team JNPR stood there, mostly forgotten about.

Several seconds of silence passed before Jaune made his first decision as leader of JNPR. Sneak away from the possible interrogation of a wolf.

"Back away slowly then run." Jaune whispered to his team. Each member took one step back, then another, and finally a full sprint away from the scene.

"*Bark*" Amaterasu spoke as she tried to get the attention of the two sisters. Both looked down at the white wolf with curious stares as Amaterasu gave them both her signature blank stare.

"What is it?" Ruby asked with curiosity clearly present in her eyes. Amaterasu was stared quietly for a few more seconds before throwing Ruby and Yang onto her back. Both girls let out an 'eep' as the wolf then began to trot down the hall towards the dorm room.

Blake and Weiss shot each other a look of amusement as they followed the canine through the school. Coming to their designated dorm room Weiss used her Scroll to unlock the door to the room her and her team would be bunking in for the next four years. It was rather plain at the moment, consisting of four beds, dressers, shelves, and a single bathroom. A single window revealed it was dusk as it faced out towards the courtyard of the school as well as the forest far in the distance.

"Neat. Now can you put us down?" Yang asked from the back of Amaterasu. As much fun as it was to ride a wolf like a horse, it was starting to get rather uncomfortable. With a jerk of the back both Ruby and Yang were launched off of the white wolf and landed with soft thuds on the floor. Yang glared at the wolf as Amaterasu hopped onto one of the beds and watched the girls from the comfort of a mattress.

"It's getting rather late and the first day of classes are tomorrow so I think we should get some sleep…...I'm not sleeping with the wolf though." Blake told the group as she walked to an empty bed and claimed it as her own. Before Ruby could react Yang and Weiss had shot towards the other two empty beds, leaving her to bunk with Amaterasu. Looking over to the bed she saw the snowy furred animal balled up and asleep already. Apparently the wolf was part cat with the amount of times it would fall asleep.

"...Ah well. Zwei slept in the same bed as me, how different can it be?" Ruby asked herself as the four got into their sleepwear and called it a night. Turns out the size difference between a corgi and a wolf was quite large as Ruby only had a barely any space. After contorting around looking for space on the bed for a few seconds Ruby sighed as she looked at Amaterasu.

"Hey, um not to be means Mr. or Mrs. wolf but do you think you can..um...like make yourself smaller?" Ruby shyly asked. She was only slightly better at communicating with wolves as she was with people, meaning it was only moderately socially awkward.

Amaterasu stared at the girl in silence for a couple of passing seconds before Ruby saw a mallet with a green ribbon and the same red mark as the ones on the wolf just pop into existence. Looking around she noticed the rest of her team had hit the hay and so were blissfully unaware of what was about to happen. The mallet made two hitting motions at Amaterasu as Ruby's eyes widened as she witnessed the wolf shrink to the size of an insect.

"Not that small! It was a figure of speech!" Ruby hastily whispered as she scooped up the wolf into her hand. A small and meek sounding bark emerged from the ant sized wolf as Ruby guessed that was a retort about her aking it to be smaller.

"Well I didn't think you would magic yourself into being the size of an ant! I mean, who does that!?" Ruby whispered yelled at the wolf. Blake's bow twitched as she rolled over in her bed to see her team leader arguing with something in her hand. The wolf that was giving her stress issues was nowhere in sight but she could still smell it.

"Ruby. What are you doing?" Blake asked in a tired voice. Ruby immediately hid both of her arms behind her back and gave Blake a massive smile.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Certainly not talking with a bug sized wolf, no mam." Ruby sputtered out at an near impossible to follow speed. Blake had two options here. First one was to ask what she was talking about and possibly see where that goes. The second, go back to sleep.

"Whatever, get some sleep Ruby." Blake muttered as she rolled back over. Seeing the black haired girl look away Ruby went to look back at the mini wolf. However it was gone. Looking behind her Ruby could see the window in the room was cracked open just enough to allow the ant sized creature to sneak away. Panicking, Ruby hastily got dressed and jumped from the window in an attempt to pursue the tiny wolf.

Having jumped from the several story up window Amaterasu used her Lucky Mallet to regrow back into normal size. You try and help someone by becoming small and all they do is freak out. The nerve of some people.

Amaterasu wandered around the school grounds to get a good lay of the land. Humanity had advanced far in terms of technology since she was last awake, not quite to the levels of the Moon Tribe, but still advanced. Speaking of the Moon Tribe apparently they have had some really rough times because last she had looked the moon was not in pieces.

Ah well, easy fix.

Time halted around her as she pulled out her Celestial Brush and looked towards the moon. She was happy her golden ink was back as used the Rejuvenation technique on the moon. Time and Space warped as the shattered moon of Remnant was forced back together by the goddess. Seeing as problem numero uno was taken care of she went back to exploring the school, looking for ways to help out.

"What!" A scream caught her attention as she saw a long haired girl with rabbit ears staring at the fixed moon. She knew the black haired one called Blake was part cat so apparently humans got animal parts. Not quite shapeshifting into dogs, but it was still interesting. Seeing the rabbit girl run off screaming about Coco for some reason, Amaterasu trotted along.

After roaming through various courtyards she eventually came across a garden. If she judged these things in terms of flowers alone it would get a solid 8/10. However the lack of wildlife detracted from the score. What was a garden without bunnies, foxes, deer, and all the other forest critters? Not a good one in her opinion. But the owner of this school had nothing to fear for Amaterasu was here. Walking towards the center of the garden she let out a howl to the moon and summoned forth all the native animals to converge on the garden.

Minutes passed as dozens of small forest animals and deer made their way into the garden. Pulling out several bags of herbs from her Hammerspace inventory system, she quickly won over the animals with food.

"WOLFIE! WOLFIE! ARE YOU HERE!" Amaterasu heard Ruby yelling as she sprinted through the school. Sending her a few barks of affirmation in order to help the poor girl she saw Ruby appear in a gust of rose petals in front of her.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Ruby yelled as she picked out the wolf in a giant hug. Apparently the dozens of animals in the area had yet to be noticed as the red cloaked girl squeezed Amaterasu. Needing to escape the red girl's grasp Amaterasu acted quickly and initiated operation: make it rain.

The name was very literal as Amaterasu did exactly that and caused a massive downpour to occur in the immediate area. Being dropped as Ruby rushed for cover in her hood Amaterasu stared blankly at the girl.

"Why!?" Ruby cried out as she had crocodile tears going down her face. This was her only cloak and now it was drenched in the random rain water. Feeling Amaterasu licking her face though did cheer her up slightly as she patted the wolf on the head.

Taking the time to look around she noticed all the animals eating the grass and frolicking through the flowers. The newly intact moon however caught her attention.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh, was that you?"

"*Bark*"

"How?"

"*Bark*"

"That's not very helpful Mr uhhh, Mrs, ok let's settle this. One bark for guy, two for girl."

"*Bark**Bark*"

"Okay!" Ruby cheered at now having the right pronoun to refer to the wolf. Then another thought occurred to her.

"You have a name? One for yes."

"*Bark*"

"Okay, I'm going to go down the alphabet and you bark at the letter got it?" Ruby said as Amaterasu nodded in approval. After 5 minutes of back and forth Ruby learned the wolf's name was Amaterasu. However that was a really long name, so with permission from the wolf, she called her Amy. Ruby's childish wonder was clearly present while interacting with Ammy in the garden surrounded by critters of the forest.

"Alright Amy, I'm Ruby Rose and I'm going to be a Huntress." Ruby reintroduced herself to the goddess.

"Now, um it's great you fixed the moon, but people might freak out about it." Ammy stood silent at Ruby's comment. The young Huntress in training couldn't tell if it was apathy or shock, but given Amaterasu's previous behavior she was leaning towards apathy.

"Sooo, uhh, can you do other things?"

"*Bark*"

"Like?" At the question Ruby found herself surrounded by flowers that just bloomed into existence. Her eye lit up with excitement.

"Cool! What else can you do?" As soon as the words left Ruby's lips, the sun rose. Not in the traditional sense either. The sun actually appeared in the sky with no context, and no fixed moon in sight.

"Wha-!?" Ruby's freakout was stopped by the alarm on her Scroll going off since she set it for 7 am.

"Oh crap, we gotta get back to the others." Ruby grabbed Amy and used her semblance of super speed to shoot through the halls and get to their room in record time.

Barging into the room, making as much noise as humanly possible while doing so, Ruby woke up the rest of her team. Well, wake up would imply there was some sense of peace to their rise. More like she grabbed each person and tossed them out of the bed. Ignoring the screams of disapproval Ruby blew into a whistle and announced the plan for today.

"Good morning team RWBY! Glad to see everyone up bright and early. As team leader our first mission is….decorating!" Ruby and Amaterasu cheered with enthusiasm. Yang let out a groaning version of a cheer from the floor as she tried to regain her faculties.

"Oh and everyone, this is Amaterasu aka Amy and she may or may not have fixed the moon. Soo when you see it tonight don't be surprised." Ruby added on at the end causing her team to deadpan at her.

"What are talking about you dolt? The moon is-...oh." Weiss said as she looked at her Scroll to see a breaking news cast. Footage of the moon being repaired was sent to the press and now the very few people who studied astronomy were at a complete loss. As for the rest of team RWBY? Well, ignorance is bliss so they chose to ignore what Ruby said about the now named Amaterasu and not believe that a simple wolf did something only a deity would be capable of.

Ruby, though stood by her statement and every so often when she would look over to Amy she would see a circle of rainbow colored fire hovering over the wolf's back.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own either RWBY or Okami_

A new day had arrived as Amaterasu sat on one of the, newly rearranged into bunks, beds while the members of RWBY scattered out the door. The girls had been so caught up in decorating and organizing their dorm room they had forgot their class started in five minutes.

The amount of panic that ensued would have amused Amaterasu had she not been flipped over while Ruby was grabbing something from her bed.

"Uh, sorry but we have to go! Please don't do anything too crazy!" Ruby yelled out as she ran out of the room with her team. Amaterasu had a scandalized look on her face at the notion anything she did was "crazy". Not her fault that mortals had grown to consider magic and gods to be fake.

Waiting five minutes on the bed, and then promptly getting bored, Amaterasu shrunk herself down and crawled underneath the door into the hall. Checking to see if the coast was clear she returned to her normal size.

If Ruby and Co. were going to be in class all day she may aswell explore and make some friends.

That rabbit girl seemed like an alright start.

Trotting through the halls, determined to find the rabbit girl, Amaterasu caught the eyes of several faculty members. One of which was the esteemed headmaster. Ozpin took a sip from his mug and walked over to where the strange white wolf was heading.

After seeing the bizarre things that happened with it around in the initiation, and the unexplainable moon fixing, he figured a talk with this wolf would have some merit.

"Ahem. Might I ask what you are looking for?" Ozpin asked Amy. The wolf turned her head to look at the grey haired man and got a feel for the type of person he was. Quiet, but meant well.

"*Bark*"

"...I see." Ozpin took a sip. It was probably too much to hope that the wolf could speak seeing as understanding was already impressive. Well it understood him so maybe he could still get answers in some form from it.

"I saw, what I'm assuming to be your doing, in the forest the other day. And last I checked moons don't go around repairing themselves. You wouldn't have anything to do with that now would you?"

"*Bark*" Amaterasu responded with a wag of her tail.

"Am I safe in guessing that's a yes?

"*Bark*" Another wag. Ozpin took a nervous sip as the wolf goddess answered him. He was not one to instantly dismiss the idea of magic, given his role concerning a certain Four Maidens and their story.

In fact if he did believe everything the wolf said, or alluded to with motions, that would give him and Huntsman everywhere a massive advantage over the Grimm and those who hide in the darkness.

"...Well then. May I ask how you did such a thing?" He asked genuinely curious. This time the wolf shook her head no, causing Ozpin to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? And why not?"

"*Bark*" Truly this answer clarified everything. Ozpin prided himself on being able to read people and get information from them fairly well. But alas his one weakness was, apparently, animals with secrets as he couldn't get a read on the wolf.

"Well…...Mrs. Wolf, would you mind following me to my office? You see while pets are not forbidden here at Beacon, most students don't usually take in a stray wolf as a pet. We just need to make sure you can behave yourself while at school." The insane image of Ozpin talking to a white wolf like it was a person was seen by a few students heading to class as they began to question their headmaster's sanity.

Amaterasu nodded in confirmation as she followed the bothered green dressed man to his office. As cool and collected as he tried to appear she could sense there was a large amount of things troubling the man. She would make a note to try and aid him at some point. After answering these questions and finding the rabbit girl.

Ozpin lead Amaterasu to an elevator and the two stood in silence as they began to ascend to Ozpin's office.

The elevator doors opened and revealed a large open room with a single stainless steel desk, with accompanying chairs, and the gears for the massive clock tower behind it. Standing in the room was Goodwitch with a small frown.

Ozpin sat on his chair as Amaterasu jumped onto one on the other side of the desk and began spinning in it. After a few moments and no sign of her stopping Ozpin coughed in his hand.

"Now then, perhaps you would like to see some things?" He said as he showed footage from the forest of the Grimm and boulder being cut into pieces by an invisible blade, her sprinting across the surface of the water as lily pads grew at her feet, and then an actual lightning bolt coming down and vaporizing the Deathstalker on a clear day.

"Quite interesting wouldn't you say?" Ozpin asked Amy with a raised eyebrow. The wolf sat there with so great enthusiasm as she watched the footage of her destroying the Grimm. Amaterasu then lept off the chair and sat facing towards the rest of the office. If the humans wanted to see her powers she was more than happy to oblige.

Before either Ozpin or Goodwitch could ask what she was doing, a forest appeared in the office.

That was not a figure of speech, dozens of trees and flowers sprang into existence around the room as the two Huntsman stared at the snowy wolf. A long pregnant pause of silence was in the air for a while before Ozpin turned to his friend and spoke.

"I believe this means I won our bet." Goodwitch said nothing as her face was stuck in shock and handed over 20 lien. She had been highly sceptical of the footage and believed that another student was having a laugh by pranking Ruby.

She was wrong, so horribly wrong.

"Now then Mrs. Wolf, am I safe in assuming you won't be a hazard to the other students?" Ozpin asked Amaterasu with a massive smirk. He was loving every second of this.

"*Bark*" With that response Ozpin dismissed the polite wolf and wished her a pleasant day.

"Then I wish you a pleasant day. You can leave." Ozpin said much to Goodwitch's shock as the white wolf strutted out of the office and went back to searching for the rabbit girl.

"Sir, are you sure that is a wise decision!? You just say how dangerous that beast was, what if it does something to threaten the school!?" Glynda yelled.

"I have it's word that it won't. At least it's bark. Besides it hardly seems to be interested in malevolent activities and I'd say it's more than proven good intentions with our new garden and lunar repair wouldn't you say?" Ozpin countered with a smile. He had wanted to question the red markings and the glowing disk object on its back but felt that it would be rude to do so.

But he had no worries for the students, in fact just the opposite. He had the feeling this wolf would bring great things to Beacon and her students. Things he was all too interested to see.

xxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxx

As Amaterasu walked around the campus of Beacon she took note of the strange technology the place held. From her last time among the mortals she had only encountered a few relics of the Moon Tribe, yet now it seemed they were everywhere.

Well, the visual looks of them anyways. She doubted all of the new things the mortals had came from the Moon Tribe, mostly due to the rarity of them from last time, and how time causes lost things to become even more lost.

Much like faith.

Amaterasu was grateful she had retained as much power as she did, as the mortals of this time had almost no faith in the gods, and the lack of faith could have caused her to lose her powers. Again.

But she was up and about now and ready to bring belief and aid to all in need! Just as soon as she found this rabbit girl.

Now she had bumped into many hybrid animal humans are look through the school but alas none were the one she was looking for. Maybe a fox person got to her? Amaterasu hoped that there was enough human in there to prevent things like that from happening, but alas her only other source of evidence was the black haired catgirl on Ruby's team.

Blake, if she remembered correctly.

She seemed like a nice person, albeit hiding something from everyone, but still a nice person.

Actually now that Amaterasu thought about it some humans seemed to give hateful looks to those with animal parts. Guess even in the far future people find reasons to hate one another when they should be working together.

Oh well, one more problem on the godly list of things to fix. A wolf deity's work was never done apparently.

Rounding a corner Amaterasu saw her target conversing with a fox boy in one of the courtyards. Momentary panic ensued as she ran up to the rabbit girl and jumped onto her. The rabbit girl cried out for aid but the fox boy was to stunned to stop as Amaterasu threw the girl on her back and ran up the wall of the school.

"...Who do I even call for this!? The pound or the police!?" The fox boy yelled as he ran into the school.

Amaterasu bounded up the walls of Beacon with the rabbit girl holding on for dear life, whilst screaming like a little child. Reaching the top of the school Amaterasu tossed the girl off and stared right at her.

The girl was frightened, but curious as well. She could see the divine marks on Amaterasu as apparent by her eye movements, but not the divine instrument. Interesting, maybe it was because of being part animal? She would have to ask.

Seeing as he conversation with the headmaster had gone rather well with barks she tried the same here.

*Bark, bark*

The rabbit girl just stared on as she asked her question. Either she couldn't understand her, or she was just being rude. One was fixable, the other was bad manners.

*Bark*

"Uhh….hi? Umm…." The girl was clearly shaken up. Amaterasu had already figured out a way for the girl to calm down and to make conversation easier.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Velvet Scarlatina was a very scared girl at the moment. The same white and red wolf she saw the night the moon fixed itself had kidnapped her and ran to the top of the school, with her screaming all the way up. The wolf barked at her but she didn't know what it wanted, or why. She initially thought it some type of Grimm, but seeing as she wasn't being mauled to death at the moment that didn't seem likely.

Velvet wondered how she was going to escape from this situation when all of a sudden a wave of the most comforting energy she ever felt washed over her. It was like basking in the warmth of the sun, in the middle of a field of flowers, on the most beautiful day you could imagine.

She felt a peace, the worries and concerns of the world seemed to disappear as she pictured herself being accepted by everyone for who she was, and not having the whispers behind her back. She could almost feel the entirety of nature around her, the birds chirping in the sky, the flowers and leaves in the grass rustling in the wind, the far off smell of rain getting ready to fall. All these things filled her senses as a smile washed over her face.

But just as quickly as the energy came, it left, causing Velvet to sigh in sadness. She looked back towards the wolf her and gasped in amazement.

The red markings of the wolf became even more pronounced and numerous, a large white mane, fluttering in the wind, appeared around its head. But what caught attention the most was the red object on its back. A red Reflector resembling the sun, with flashes of fire that came in every color of the rainbow sat in middle of the wolf's back, floating in the air.

Velvets jaw was floored as she stared at the most beautiful wolf she had ever seen standing right in front of her.

 _Can you understand me child?_ A soft, warm, motherly voice echoed in her head. She fell backwards and looked around for the source, but only seeing the white wolf.

"Wh-who said that?!" She stuttered out.

 _I did child. Tell me, what is your name?_ The voice once again rang out. Velvet looked at the only source she could think of. The white wolf.

"Ummmm…...Velvet Scarlatina. Are you the one talking?" She asked hesitantly. This was getting trippy and not in the fun way.

 _I am child. I have given you the ability to understand me and see my true form. I am Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun and Mother to All Life. I have chosen you to be my envoy in this world._ Velvet gulped at that. Having an apparent god tell you you're going to its envoy was a lot of pressure.

"...Umm what do I have to do as your…..um envoy?"

 _Simply inform people of what I say. This world is devoid of faith, and humanity is in need of dire aid. My actions will do this, you will say my words to inspire and bring hope. There are no other expectations from you._

Inspire and bring hope to humanity? That was not something Velvet thought could be dismissed with a 'No other expectations'.

 _Do not worry Velvet. I will help you on this journey. But First you need to be introduced to the girl that I am accompanying on her quest._

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Ruby's first actual day at school could have gone better in her mind. Her and Weiss seemed to be at an impasse when it came to her leadership. But hey, at least she would have Amy to vent to when she got back to her room!

As she approached the dorm the sounds of conversation could be heard from outside. Yang and Blake's voices she recognized, but not the third. Opening the door she saw an upper class man rabbit Faunus girl who was talking to Yang. Amaterasu sat behind the girl, looking right at Ruby.

"No it can't." Yang seemed to insist.

"What can't do what?" Ruby asked as she walked up and pet her friendly wolf.

"Ruby, this is Velvet. She is saying that your wolf selected her to be it's envoy and can talk to her." Blake said with clear doubt in her mind. Sure the red markings were odd, as well as some of its powers. But what Velvet described? Impossible.

Ruby looked at Velvet with wide eyes and shot right in front of her with her semblance.

"Really! What does she sound like!? Is it super cool sounding!?" Ruby practically yell asked.

"Ummm, it's kinda hard to describe. Imagine a voice that is soothing every time you hear it, that brings comfort just from hearing it. It's like that." Velvet described. She was glad that Ruby believed her, seeing as the other two seemed determined to deny her story at every possible turn.

"That sounds awesome!" Ruby exclaimed as she zipped over to Amaterasu and glomped the wolf in a hug.

"You are the coolest wolf ever!"

*Bark*

"She says thank you." Velvet informed with a smile.

Despite the lack of belief from her team mates, Ruby had Velvet translate everything Amaterasu said up until it was time for bed.


End file.
